


Matt/Jono

by Benji_Deeds



Category: Daredevil (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, is cute crack, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benji_Deeds/pseuds/Benji_Deeds
Summary: This...is for Gabe.





	1. The Proposal

If he were being honest with himself, Matt had lost count on the number of dates he had gone out on in the past year. They blurred into a portfolio of memories: hands meeting in the middle of a table, listening to a quiet voice talk about a long day, floating music notes and feeling fingers that had been calloused after years of guitar playing. They were gentle, warm memories that Matt held dear, and while they were hazy, that didn't matter, as the one thing that mattered was consistent: the person he spent them with was the same.

Oddly enough, Matt had found himself falling into the warmth of one Jonothon Starsmore. The strange pair had been growing deeper and deeper in love with one another over the course of a drawn out year. They had their issues with each other rarely, mostly induced by personal schedules and worry. And needless to say, both of their respective hero duties made each passing day longer, made them more worn out. It was funny, in a sense. The bond they'd shared over work had been the very thing that made their relationship harder to balance. And yet through it all...it worked. The pieces fell together like patches sewn on a tattered blanket. They had each other to lean on, to come back to and to hold. And, truly, that made things so much easier than before, in its own sense.

Matt thought about this as he ran a hand through his hair, an action that resulted in light hit to the shoulder from Karen, which then brought a laugh out of him. He tilted his head in her direction as if to ask what that was for, though he knew very well what it was about, indeed. She just gave him an incredulous smile, "It's your one year with this guy and you just messed up the hair that I worked for an hour on end just trying to tame. C'mon, Matthew, I know you tend to be about self-sacrifice, but you'd think Daredevil would have some common sense." 

That sparked another bout of laughter from him, "I don't know what you mean, Karen. This is very clearly Matt Murdock's boyfriend, not Daredevil's." 

She gave him a knowing look as she fixed the ruffled up part of his hair, replying with a tone that was simultaneously joking and trepidatious, "Then stop thinking like him." Her hand unceremoniously dropped from his hair to his shoulder, and as she wrapped her arms around him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck, Matt knew tonight meant something big. What it was, he didn't want to find out until it was told to him. Though from the way she and Foggy had been speaking...he had his suspicions. 

Matt shook his head to clear of his thoughts, kissing her cheek softly as a thank you for everything she had done to help him. He left the building without much ado afterward, tapping his cane in front of him as he walked to where Jono had asked to meet him. It was a calm sort of night, as calm as the city could be, anyway. Chill enough to notice, but be resolved by wearing a light jacket, (not to mention, the warmth from his partner was more than enough to balance out the gentle, cold winds.) 

An embrace was the first action carried, Matt's arms slipping around the shorter man's waist, a hand on his back, and Jono's resting lazily around his shoulders. Matt could imagine the smile in Jono's eyes, the type that crinkled the corners and made his sharp nose scrunch up a bit. That's how he'd always pictured it, anyway, from the first time he'd that humor in his voice. Matt decided it had to be nearly accurate because the image in his mind was as beautiful as the smooth telepathic voice of his boyfriend's.

"Well, 'ello there, babsy," came that deep, humored voice of Jono's, "Ready to go?" He felt a light hand on his arm, and then they were linked. Matt remembered a time when physical affection was something he craved, and now he had someone who was full of gentle touches and the same matched need. He gave Jono's arm a little squeeze, feeling like this position, one that used to make it seem like he was being guided, dependent due to his blindness, was now one that he genuinely enjoyed, that made him feel equal.

Jonothon's hand traced down from Matt's arm to slip his fingers into Matt's, a movement that had become natural over the course of their year together. For a moment, both of their minds went to the first awkward handhold. The both of them had been sitting at a bar; Matt had went to drink and find someone to distract his busy mind, whereas Jono had gone to reminisce a bit, put something in him so he wouldn't be so hollow. It had been a quiet night for the pair, spent with Matt talking lowly and Jono matching the tone in his head. He remembered the initial surprise Matt had, his eyebrows lifting to show it despite the glasses hiding any emotion in his eyes. Of course, he was used to that reaction, but the way Matt had recovered, smoothing over his shock and carrying on the conversation...that told Jono something about him. It made a part of him flicker back to life, give him a bit of hope for normality that he lost years ago.

Their hands connected and that had been it for him. He knew it could be something special and the dimples that appeared when Jono asked for Matt's number made the anxiety worth it. 

Matt's thumb made the same movements now as they had that first time, soft touches over the scars on his knuckles and now of course he knew that with his enhanced sense of touch, Matt could feel each divot of the tissue he disliked so much about himself. And yet the other hadn't said a word; he had an air of understanding, (another part that makes sense now that Jono knows of his boyfriend's identity), and the Englishman felt himself developing all too many feelings from the very beginning. 

"'Ere we are then, luv, right ahead." Jono gave Matt's hand a light squeeze, leading him forward as Matt gave him an odd look, as if to voice his confusion. Which, fair, it was an odd place to choose for their anniversary, but the pieces would fall together at their own pace.

The freshly cut lawn, the gentle breeze that was a result of the trees blocking the wind, the noise of swings moving with it. Matt took in his surroundings and recognized the place in less than a second, his gaze softening when he turned his head to focus it over Jono's shoulder. Unlike the memory from so long ago, present day Matt had his glasses tucked in the inside pocket of his suit jacket so the emotion in his eyes was more vulnerable, giving away what he felt. And, in that moment, he felt a lot.

"If you do recall, luv, when we came here the first time," Jonothon spoke as he led Matt to the bench in front of them, "we were sittin' here. So if you could be my guest." 

Matt laughed, sitting as he was directed, his hand still holding Jono's, who was standing in front of him, guided by his own purpose. "Just a moment, pet, I have somethin' for you." Jono gave his hand another gentle squeeze, only made to stay for an added moment when Matt lifted it to his lips, kissing Jono's palm in a fashion that was familiar to the both of them.

After another few beats of just staying there in the moment, the loose plan was put into action, started by Jono reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket. If he had an anatomical heart, it'd be beating faster now than ever. Jono could feel that as if it were there again, like the strangest sort of phantom pain, and it gave him just the right amount of adrenaline to go through with his plan. He fitted something small in the palm of his hand, (sometime later he would recognize that as the spot Matt liked to kiss gently as before), and cupped it over the top of Matt's. He gently made for Matt to turn his hand over, setting the object, now slightly heated by his own unnaturally warm presence, in his palm and leading Matt to close his fingers around it.

It was then that Jono backed up a bit, watching Matt's expression changed as he felt what had been placed in his hand. His blind gaze was tilted up to try and meet his, and it was obvious that he was piecing together what this meant. He said, his voice barely above a whisper, "A ring..."

Jono had been considering for weeks now how he'd do this next part. If it should be formal or something more implied, but as he watched Matt's inquisitive expression turn into something more gentle, he acted on instinct rather than anything else. He bent down on one knee, cupping Matt's cheek and pressing his forehead against Matt's. Jono spoke into his mind quietly, his eyes closed as he thought of what all to say, "It's what you think 't means, lovey, I want to be with you...for a long while, long as I can."

He felt Matt pull back a bit and panicked for a moment until he saw the smile on the other man's face, the tears starting to form in his eyes. He should've known that would've happened, hah, Matt's a sensitive person, after all. It wouldn't happen to him, though, no, he could keep himself together to watch Matt as he put on the ring, his eyes holding more words than he could seem to muster at the moment. 

"'S that a yes, luv?" Jono held a light sense of humor in his voice while Matt let his own laugh become tangible. He nodded, setting his arms around Jono's shoulders and pulling him closer. It was when he felt the light kiss on his cheek that everything felt real again. And finally, the warmth in his chest was caused by something other than the energy trapped under his suffocating bindings. It felt...genuine, and the blush across Matt's cheeks was enough to judge that the feeling was more than mutual.


	2. The Wedding

It was a quiet night in the mansion, (a bit of an oddity, really) and Matt Murdock was deeply appreciative of that fact at the moment. Wrapped around his boyfriend, one hand on his chest and the other curled in his hair, (there was a certain quality to it that Matt found himself drawn to), he was content in the silence. His eyelids dropped a bit as he blankly stared at the wall, a few thoughts sifting around in his mind. 

After a moment or two more of repetitive, near-anxious thought, Matt shifted to be a bit more comfortable, his head resting on Jono's shoulder contentedly. He spoke quietly at first, sure that his boyfriend was still awake from the careful patterns being traced over his hip. "I was thinking..."

"That's never good, luv," Jono quipped back at him, his voice holding an almost cocky tone.

Matt let slip a sigh that held the same amount of playfulness to it. "Know from experience, my dear?" He shook his head before continuing, "Anyway. I was thinking. And, I just. About our wedding." His brows creased in that almost mournful way of his, somehow showing every tragedy and every unfortunate thought going through his head at once. 

He felt Jono get a bit stiffer under him and raked his fingers through his hair in a manner that was simply careful and calming. "Nothing against you, dear, I promise. Everything's going well. I just...I knew, okay, for some time now that I wouldn't be able to have a-a Catholic wedding. I've sort of come to terms with that, since I realized I liked men. That I could fall in love with a man." A gentle beat and Matt moved his hand down to rest on Jono's cheek, "And, I did." Matt let slip a breath, "I just...never thought of what to do now. And, I know it's not far to you, either, as anything here wouldn't totally be Anglican, but it's just-It's sort of-" He let out a soft sigh of obvious hurt, "I don't know."

Jono's hand came to rest over his, and that smooth, tenor voice filled his mind again, "Hey, luv, I know, I know. It's important to you, I know." He paused for a moment to consider his words, and then a spark of an idea came to mind, "Y'know, it may not be everythin' you ever wanted, but I could get someone I know t'help, ay?" 

Matt, who had his glasses off and was therefore much easier to read, gave him an inquisitive look, followed a moment after by a soft smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He ran the pad of his thumb over the rise of Jono's cheekbone, considering the option presented to him. "I..." He closed his eyes out of habit and nodded, "I know it seems as though I'm longing for something I can't have, but trust me, dear, that sounds wonderful. And...either way, it'll be great." He paused before adding with a laugh, "You know I trust you, dolt." 

Jono brushed the hair away from Matt's forehead, his eyes holding amusement at his fiancé's words and sentiment. "Yeah? Terrible decision, really, pet." He laughed to himself, moving just a bit so he could press his forehead against Matt's lips, his own way of giving him a kiss. If he had the ability to breathe, he knew he'd be letting slip a shaky breath as he held Matt a bit closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. He closed his eyes, letting himself drift off the most he could, his mind all the while anticipating what was to come.

~◇◇◇~

"So, whatcha thinkin' about doin' namewise?" The upbeat voice that could only be described as ex-mall rat piped up during a small get together of theirs. Jubilee was half-lying on the couch, her legs over the arm and head tilted inquisitively towards the couple. To her side was Paige, who was keeping her laughter to herself, despite how clearly it shined through in her eyes and delicate smile. Her eyes went to Jubes at first before she cocked her head as if to say, 'Go on, answer.'

Matt heard the light taps on the floor beside him, and set a hand on his fiancé's knee to ease whatever nerves were causing him to tap his foot. He gave him a soft squeeze before shrugging with one shoulder, "I think...either way, it's fine-"

Jono cut in, projecting his voice to just Matt for the time being. "T'answer, luv...I was thinkin' about that time you said you'd give your name for me." A pause and Matt could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "That offer still available?" He tilted his head toward Matt just a little and waited for his response, which seemed to be surprise, followed by a growing smile. Matt gave him a little nod, and pulled him in for a long embrace, his heart accelerating at the idea of someone willing to take his name after everything. 

Warm hands found Jono's sides as he leaned forward a bit, resting his forehead against Matt's, who couldn't seem to break the smile he was wearing so beautifully, even as Jubes raised her brows at them, "Knock, knock, anyone home?"

Jono waved a hand at her as if to either shoo her away or refuse to acknowledge he was being caught in an intimate moment. Maybe a mixture of both. He didn't want to think too hard on it at the time being, his mind already a whirlwind of thought and emotion from recent events. He was happy, of course he was. How could one not be? In fact, he'd say that he was getting to be a little strangely so; he just...wasn't used to this much of a good mood for so long. By now, either the world would've sabotaged it, or he would've himself. He actually felt like maybe he had a way to fill that quite literal gaping hole in his chest. And, as much as that terrified him, he felt content with this fate, this future. 

Jono squeezed Matt's hand just a bit before pulling away, just taking the moment to look at the one who made this contentment for him. And, a moment after, realizing that maybe the world was making up for the shit cards he'd been dealt before. If he could, he'd have smiled. In the end, he considered, it's the people that make you smile even in the darkest of mindsets that matter, and he was surrounded by those few at that very moment.

~◇◇◇~

When the day had come, Matt felt like he couldn't think. There was the feeling of something in the back of his mind, something that he felt like he was forgetting, but never quite knowing what it was. He ran over the itemized list he made for himself with his fingertips, and checked off each item mentally. Everything was there each of the few times he checked, and yet he couldn't shake that feeling of anxiousness. Is this what cold feet is like? But he had no true, deep feelings of anxiety about getting married. At least...he didn't think so.

Matt rubbed over his eyes as Foggy, his best man for the event, straightened his tie for him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Feeling okay there, buddy? You look like you're about to give a dramatic monologue and for everyone's sake, give me a heads up before you do." He laughed, looking up at Matt with a soft grin crossing his face. "You've completed your journey, young padawan, mmm." 

Matt shook his head fondly at his shorter friend and joked, "Aren't I older than you?"

"Dude! It's for the *impact*! Old padawan just makes you sound desperate." Foggy declared with little hit to Matt's arm.

"Right, of course. How could I be so blind?" Matt delivered that last joke with a shit-eating grin as he put back on his glasses, earning a groan from Foggy. He elected to ignore the quiet complaints about his self-inflicted blind jokes and asked him instead, "How do I look? Like a man ready to be married off?"

Foggy's heartbeat changed just a little as his voice got softer, more warm and serious, "You look great, Matty." This earned a contented hum from his friend to which he added, "Really, you do! Knock 'em dead out there, man." 

Matt softened a bit as well, and his brows came together in a slightly worried, yet mostly fond, tender expression. Carefully, he opened his arms out for Foggy, who fell into them with a smile. It wasn't until Karen poked her head in, ushering them forward that they left. Matt laughed gently, poking a bit of fun at himself, "I don't know why I'm already tearing up; it's not as though this is goodbye in any way." Nevertheless, he stayed close by Foggy's side for the remainder of that short time before the actual ceremony. 

The next bit was a blur. Time passed somewhere between exponentially and like a snail. His heart was, for the first time in a while, the loudest he heard in his ears. He could usually drown out the sound of his own, but not now...not when he was standing among friends and family, holding hands with his...heh, his dearly beloved, trying to recall all the things he meant to say in his vows as he was called to do them. 

Matt let out a light breath as he spoke gently, growing more confident as he eased into his memorized speech, just as he would in court. "Jonothon...What all to say to you? For the longest time, I never thought I'd get married again. And then I met you. From the first time we started talking, I knew there was something about you that...that I just...liked. Guess I can't exactly say it was love at first *sight* but..." He let slip a chuckle, and brought himself back together when he felt Jono's hands warm around his. He cleared his throat, "I'm here today for no other reason than for you to know how much all-encompassing love I have for you. For your wit, your kindness, your intelligence-" Matt lifted one of Jono's hands to his lips before pressing it against his fiancé's chest, his voice even as he said, "-your heart."

He continued with a shaky breath, "I don't know where I'd be without you, and I don't know who I'll be in the future now that you're here, in my arms, but I do know...that I'm a better person with you here. You're truly my other half, and you complete me, balance out all the flaws I have. And, therefore...I promise to always do the same for you, to help you, to balance you, to cherish you, and to love you. Unconditionally. Because-Because Jono...I do." Matt finished speaking, his lower lip trembling without much grace. He heard every kind word being whispered, every mellow heartbeat, and every emotional sniffle. He gave Jono a smile, who in turn squeezed the hand he still had a hold of. It was their unspoken exchange, something that didn't need words and accommodated Matt's inability to see Jono's expressions or hear the heartbeat that Jono simply lacked. It worked for them. 

It worked for Jono as he prepared himself for his turn. He closed his eyes for a quiet moment, focusing on being able to project his voice to those in the audience and around him. He started out a bit less strong than Matt, but could easily blame that on his telepathy, though he knew it was the nerves rattling him. He looked up at Matt, studying his expression for just a moment before starting slowly. "“We finally did it, aye? Took us bloody well long enough. But uh, really, m’love, look at that..I finally grew up! I said I would—when did I become a fuckin’ wisecrack?" He rambled just a bit, shaking his head at himself, "Sorry, sorry. Jonothon Starsmore, the king a’ procrastination. Or more Jonothon Murdock, hopefully. I should hurry, in case something happens to change that." 

The corners of his eyes crinkled up a bit at that. Even saying his new name to be gave him butterflies. It was an escape, sure, he'd admit that, but...it was also a way to ground himself. It helped him, as sappy as it sounded, to remember he was loved, that someone gave him his name, gave him a part of himself. Made him...whole. Jono pushed himself to continue, "But really, Matt, what I’m tryin’ to say with all this backwards crap is...I love you, a lot. And I’ll always be here, don’t matter what. I know we have our moments, we both get busy, stressed and whatever else, but that don’t bother me. I’m here for that, I’m here f’ you, Matty, and I’ll do whatever I can to show you I love you, look after you and whatever else you’ll ever need until..until I’m not needed anymore. Till death us do part and all that jazz. ‘Kay?" He almost hated he felt the need to add that in there, and the expression on Matt's face was enough to tell him he needed to move on. 

"Point is, whether it’s a shoulder to lean on, someone to pick you back up, someone to make you coffee in the morning, someone to let you steal all the bed covers, I’m over the moon to be that bloke, no matter how much I complain really. I’m the son and the heir to...nothing, in particular, but you still love that, for some ruddy reason." Jono caught Matt snorting and added, "Alright, even I know that reference is naff." He shook his head again, looking at the ground for a moment, "But yeah, that’s..I just love you a lot, Matt, and I’m really damn honoured to be here with you like this, now. That’s a blunt end but...I can see at least three people ready to shut me up, and I think someone should shut me up really, but here we are. You deserve the world, and here’s my forever chance to give it, eh? That’s a little scary. But hey, maybe I’ll show you how much you mean to me, finally. I love you, Matthew.”

Jono looked up again to see Matt barely containing himself, the tears streaming down his face much more clearly now. Matt's voice cracked as he nodded, barely above a whisper when he said, "I love you, too." 

Matt heard the heartrate beside him go up, and almost laughed. Their priest, Jono's workfriend Kurt, had even been affected by their words. He heard the joyful voice pipe up yet again to finish his job, (Matt liked him; he sounded like he was always grinning ear to ear). Words buzzed in Matt's ears for the moment until that select phrase reached him. You may now kiss the groom...

He set a hand on Jono's cheek, tilting his face up just a bit so Matt could lean down and press gentle kisses over his eyelids first, and then one to his cheek. He smiled a little, his thumb rubbing over Jono's cheek delicately, who set his hands on Matt's hips and pulled him closer. Matt felt like he could stay there forever, wrapped in the love of his life, Jono's head resting on his shoulder. He smiled to himself, considering that that's exactly what this was for; to guarantee he'd spend the rest of his life like this, happy and in love with someone he certainly didn't deserve.

He closed his eyes out of habit, wondering if Jono was thinking the same thing.


End file.
